I'm Fine
by pooky1402
Summary: Jenny is always telling Brad that she doesn't need any help on her crime fighting.. but does she really mean it?   Simple Bradx Jenny one shot


"Please Please Please! Just once! Give me just ONE chance and I'll show you! Please?" Brad pleaded from the side lines, as usual. He had just been given a bran spankin' new bike but struggled to keep up with Jenny even at his new accelerated pace.

"Brad.. I already said.. "_no"" _Jenny responded, normally she would beat him easily, her jets could zip right past him and leave a smoke trail with ease but she kind of didn't want to. She did like having the extra company though on days like today, the nagging was really taking a toll on her nerves for the worst.

"Oh come on Jen … please?" Brad asked again.

"...No" Jenny persisted.

He breathed heavily, he was using his last advantage with this one, "Fiiine.. I guess I'll just have to tell the Krust Cousins that you like to be called "Jen Jen" He smirked at her immediate response.

She stopped on her heels, but he kept going, the bikes brakes weren't as smooth with the stoppage as her brakes were.

She threw her arm at him, grabbing his collar, and picking him straight off the bike seat, the bike falling over and landing softly in a flower garden to the side. She dragged him back to her, getting right in his face. "I need to hear from you that you don't plan to follow through with that plan.. correct?" She glared at him.

He was getting a soft chuckle out of this. "Or... OR.. maybe that you want to take the Crust cousins and there dates.. and all 6 of you have a triple date..." He almost laughed, but stopped when he saw her face turn shocked. "What? It was a joke you know, that Krust Cousins would get there dates and that you and-

"you?" She asked. Was he implying that Brad and she would go as a couple with the Crust cousins and there boyfriends? She wasn't sure how to take this, she knew it was a joke but never had he been so blunt to imply something like this.

"What? No I uh.. I meant Sheldon.. you didn't let me finish.." He felt his cheeks burning as she did herself.

A strange silence transpired, never had she felt so embarrassed standing in the presence of her best friends than she did now, and her knees almost felt like they wanted to give out. She looked at him curiously, was he going to say something more? Maybe that he did mean to say them two? One side of her didn't want to ruin the tight friendship they held, but the other wanted him to say that he did like her.

He chuckled bashfully, "Besides... I don't go for "cold heart-ed robots" He forced a snicker. A typical one he used on her to get her to start laughing again, it was what Sheldon had said to her long ago when he had first met her and kept hitting on her, and ever since then it had been a running gag between them. But this time, it didn't even produce a giggle.

Jenny remained silent, drew back it seemed, but forced a smile.

I mean, they were just really good friends... right?

"I uh- I gotta get- watch out!" Brad interrupted, jumping forward and tackling her to the ground, inches away from being crushed.

"WHAT THE CRIPES MAN!" She shouted, completely flustered at him for doing this. But he didn't need to say a word, the giant metal claw came smashing down a few feet from them, creating a loud * thud * at impact.

They stared at it as it picked itself back up, it seemed to be level with the sun, it's height looming over them like a storm cloud. It took only a moment to realize the metal arm's intentions as it started it's decent to them. As fast as lightning though, Jenny sprouted wings from her side, grabbed Brad underneath the arms, and quickly shot into the air. The metal arm barely missed them, as it came inches from turning them to plant food once again. The force of the impact from the claw left an almost crater sized dent into the ground when it rose again for a another strike.

"What is that? Or rather.. _who _is that?" Brad asked

"..." Jenny was quiet, as her inside scanners went to work scanning the metal monster for any signs of human life to trace back to it's origin. It was simple in appearance, a oval disk almost, on it's side, and three mechanical arms sprouted from the sides, sharp needle like fingers hanging on the end of each arm, perfect for grabbing and crushing large cars or even small change. Her scanner came up with nothing, and the images she tried to produce of the inside came up as blurred figures, who ever it was, knew what they were doing.

"I don't know.. and I don't like it.." She replied, suddenly realizing how heavy Brad was just to hold in the air.

The questions and answers they both gave were obvious, granted, but the realty that neither knew what it was, like normal scared, them. "Come on... let's go ask mom.." She asked and with out even waiting for a reply from Brad, the fire ignited in her pigtails, and they made there quick trip to the Wakeman house.

Upon arriving, they were showered in oil cans, the floor were covered in them, like a blanket of metal snow. "JEN! Really? What are all these cans for?" Brad asked when he was set down, almost getting some oil on his new khaki's.

"Don't blame me! Mom wanted them for her experiment..." Jenny defended herself almost too quickly. She only received a suspicious look in response. "Just sayin... just sayin..." She smiled sheepishly. She quickly ran upstairs to look for her, leaving Brad downstairs with the oil cans and there lingering presence.

"Mom?" Jenny suddenly called from upstairs. At this point, she had brought out her heavy artillery prepared for any trap.

"Yeees...? I'm in the lab..." A somewhat annoyed voice suddenly rang out. "As I have been for a couple of days.." She added, the lack of sleep pulling a load on the strength of her voice.

Brad perked his head up when he heard this, looking up the stairs and then shrugged as he proceeded into the lab.

"Hey Mrs. Wakeman, how you feelin'? You sound a little tired.. whoa!" He asked but went silent when he saw the project she was working on.

She was typing like wild fire on a keyboard across the room, and the computer screen producing the results was almost as big as the wall it was leaning against. Lines and lines of text rang out across the computer screen, covering the entire surface in a wave of HTML. Symbols used that he had seen but never thought they had any real purpose on the key board until now.

" Oh Mr. Carbunkle, what a surprise.." She replied unamused but she somewhat smirked in pride at his response to her work... "Beautiful isn't it? I've been working on this source code for days now! Not any "_major"_ break- throughs.. but still..." She sighed heavily, leaning back in her office chair in admiration. "Oh uh... where's Jenny?" She asked, arching an eye brow.

"Oh right! Jenny went up stairs to look for you, we came over to ask about this weird metal monster down town near Mezmer's... we weren't sure if you'd maybe "seen" it and knew the best way to beat it or whatever.." He replied heading to the door to tell Jenny that Nora was in her laboratory.

"I told her I was going to be in my lab for a few days..." She replied almost insulted.

"Hey! I'm just telling you what she told me, oh and Mrs. Wakeman, just "how" many empty cans of oil do you really need?" He joked as he opened the door, and a few empty cans fell in the door way.

"Oh my gosh! I told her I needed 2! Just 2! Not... 82!" She replied, rubbing her temples, "Sometimes I really wonder about her.." She laughed at this.

"See now I figured that!" He replied chuckling.

"Jenny! She's down in the la- MOM!" She flew down in an instant, flying through the door and gripped her mom in a bear hug.

She coughed for a moment when the breath had been taken out of her. "Xjne-in, I "told" you I was going to be in my lab..." She rolled her eyes, though she smiled a little.

"I know, but just for a brief second in the back of my mind I thought maybe something bad had happened!" She sniffled out. Just as she was about to put her mom down, she accidentally tripped over some cords. She caught her balance with ease but the cords she tripped over, ripped from the wall.

"Oh... no.." Brad realized the damage. The computer was cleaned of all its codes when the power was withdrawn from the wall.

"Jen!" He waved his hands in the air to get her attention.

"What?" She mouthed back.

He simply pointed at the computer. She turned and looked, setting Nora back down ad looked at the computer. "Oh Cripes..- op, sorry" She hadn't meant to cuss in front of her mom.

"What are you going on about now...?" Nora replied, not even not what she had said.

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry... "Jenny waited for her mother to realize what she had done.

Then Nora noticed the computer screen. "Oh my gosh... all that data.." She just stared at it. "X-J-Nein! Gosh, do you know how long it took me to get that? Your lucky I saved the majority of it on this usb.." She rolled her eyes as she popped the storage device from the computer brain. She sighed heavily, "Now if you please, go call up Sheldon real quick and have him come over here to help me get this information back..." She requested not even looking at them as she began attending to some filing.

Brad looked at Jenny accusingly, "Glad that Sheldon could "help" ya... Jen.." He spoke coldly.

"Oh it was nothing major, just some coding and gave Jenny a help with some no name criminal. Honestly Brad "you" could have done it..." Nora breezed. "He was close by so I just told Jenny to ask him... sometimes I wonder if that kid even "has" a life..." Nora breezed as she fished through a manilla folder.

"... Good day Mrs. Wakeman, have a good one.." Brad forced a smile and turned reluctantly toward the exit.

Jenny raced to him, "Brad wait.." She raced to him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. She stopped at first by this but she still trailed after him outside, determined to get her side of the story across. "Brad! Please- No! You know what? Just... no! And also.. I'm glad that we're friends... "Just" friends that is.. because I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Sheldon! "obviously" he's... smarter.. funnier.. everything I'm... "not"" Brad spoke with much vile in his voice. He turned to look her dead in the eye. "Or am I mistaken... XJ9?" He asked.

"...Please, don't call me that" Jenny honestly felt very confused at the moment.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, almost not meaning it. "So what then..?" At this moment, he waited, listening to each word she was about to say, how she was going to say it, any signs of what he was looking for, and at this very moment he almost felt his breath taken away just from standing in her presence.

"... I uh" She hesitated, her foot steps backing her up a little, wishing to just sink in to the ground to get away from the situation, this kind of confrontation with her best friend was killing her on the inside and she couldn't take it. She wasn't thinking straight with this kind of pressure, she knew what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't right that he called Sheldon down like that.. he was still her friend.. as was Brad and that was it.. right? "You aren't happy just being friends" She twisted her face into a forced smile. "We're best friends remember? I'm happy with that.." She wanted to punch herself.. she was beating a dead horse and knew it with every word but kept talking.

Brad immediately felt a waive of coldness rush over him, like being thrown out in the snow while asleep.

A cold harsh realty of there relationship and what it meant to her came over him. He ruffled up the tails of his collar around his neck as he began walking away. "You're right Jenny! And I'm happy to hear that.. Don't forget the monster, wouldn't want that to slip you OR Sheldon's mind.." He spoke walking away.

They both wanted to turn around, say something "right" for a change.. but neither did.


End file.
